


I Just Want to be Human

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't ready for the bite, especially the bite Derek wants to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to be Human

Derek’s teeth were against Stiles’ neck, threatening to break skin and turn him. To join them together forever. Stiles had one hand in Derek’s hair, the other pressed against the man’s chest to keep him at bay. “Why should I let you?” Stiles asked, his voice a mere whisper.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew as a bite to the neck was. It was given to a mate, human or wolf. It was a claim, there to show the world who he would belong to. He would be linked to Derek forever. He’s seen what the bite can do. Scott had given it to Isaac, and Isaac had changed. He became more dependent on Scott, and Stiles wanted to still be his own person.

“Not everyone becomes like Isaac,” Derek said, pulling away and looking into Stiles’ eyes. “Some become dependent, and some rise above their mate. My mother became Alpha.”

“Still, it’s possessive,” Stiles said, his hand clenching Derek’s shirt. “I love you but I don’t want to become different. I don’t want to be marked.”

“You don’t want to be mine?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m only seventeen, Derek, I don’t know what I want and you are asking me to be your mate.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Derek said, running his fingers over the scar on Stiles’ chest caused from an incident with another wolf pack. “I couldn’t bear it.”

“I’m not saying no,” Stiles whispered. “I’m just saying wait. I’m not ready to do this yet Derek.”

Derek bowed his head. “Okay..”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “I do love you, Derek.” He wrapped his arms around Derek and held him close, the wolf burying his face in the teen’s neck and inhaling his scent. “I just want to be human for a little bit longer.”


End file.
